1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting fitting, and more particularly to a connecting fitting for furniture installation, which is able to be used repeatedly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connecting fittings can be used for furniture connection. Such techniques have been disclosed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,637, titled “Furniture Fitting”, which comprises at least one dowel 6 to be inserted into a hole 22 in one furniture part, an expansion member 10 disposed in the dowel 6, and a holding member 8 connected to another furniture part. The expansion member 10 has an expansion surface and is movable relative to the dowel 6 between a relaxed position, enabling the dowel 6 to be inserted into the hole 22, and an expanded position. The holding member 8 is connected to an end of the expansion member 10 with a shaft for pivotal movement about the shaft. The holding member 8 has a cam surface 9 which is adapted to abut against a surface of the dowel 6, such that pivotal movement of the holding member 8 causes the cam surface 9 to abut against the surface of the dowel 6, and the holding member 8 drives the expansion member 10 to move axially. With the expansion surface to expand the dowel 6, the dowel 6 is able to be secured in the hole 22.
The dowel 6 is substantially formed with plural teeth around its surface. The inner surface of the hole 22 of the furniture part can be bit by the dowel 6 when the dowel 6 is inserted into the hole 22 and the holding member 8 is turned for the expansion member 10 to expand the dowel 6. However, once the holding member 8 is released, the expansion member 10 will return to its original position, so that the dowel 6 will be released and the teeth will be disengaged from the inner surface of the hole 22. When the teeth engage with or disengage from the inner surface of the hole 22, it will leave marks at the same positions each time. After many times of usage, the marks will influence the retaining effect of the conventional connecting fitting.